Oblivious
by ShaViva
Summary: What would it take for Evan Lorne to wake up and finally see the truth? Lorne/Cadman pre-ship ... very little plot but hopefully still worth reading!


**Oblivious**

Author: ShaViva

Rating: T

Content Warning: Adult themes, sexual situations, minor swearing.

Season: end of season 5

Summary: What would it take for Evan Lorne to wake up and finally see the truth?

Classifications: Romance

Pairings: Cadman/Lorne pre-ship

Spoilers: Nothing specific

Acknowledgements: Nothing specific

Disclaimer: The Stargate characters, storylines, etc aren't mine. I am unfortunately not associated in any way with the creators, owners, or producers of Stargate or any of its media franchises – if I was both Lorne and Cadman would have been in a LOT more episodes. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, equipment, etc are the property of whoever owns them. Any original characters and plot and anything else I made up are the property of me, the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Copyright (c) 2009 ShaViva

**Authors Note: **

In the midst of writing FJS4 I began to think more and more that Lorne really needed a woman of his own ... I have my ongoing story, Forlorn Hope, which in part is intended to address that but ... well the idea of Cadman and Lorne has always intrigued me and I couldn't get it out of my head. Maybe I'll write a full Lorne/Cadman story with an actual plot sometime in the future but until then this is what came to mind ... I'm dishing it out to you so it'll stop distracting me from working on both my ongoing stories. I know there are a few stories out there with this pairing and this is nothing new ... if you like my Lorne/Cadman let me know and I'll add that future story to my list!

* * *

_**Oblivious** (adjective):  
Not aware of or not noticing something, especially what is happening around you.  
Cambridge Dictionary_

Standing at the bar with a beer in hand, Major Evan Lorne had only one thought running through his head. Why the hell had he let himself be talked into going to a 'Welcome back to Earth' party? Atlantis had made its spectacular return smack in the middle of San Francisco Bay the previous week and the time since then had been a big blur of clean-up, damage control and debriefing/planning for their return to the Pegasus Galaxy, despite the lack of certainty over whether that was even possible. In the midst of that, some bright spark had suggested the party and the powers that be had jumped on the idea, taking over a local hotel so that military and civilian alike would feel welcome to attend. The guest list had been long and encompassed names from every faction remotely connected and in the know about the Stargate program and the existence of the city of the Ancients. They even had rooms so they could stay the night and really get into the spirit of celebration.

Attendance of senior staff had been defined as mandatory ... hence Evan's current situation. He'd tried to play the 'I'm not senior enough' card but Colonel Sheppard had vettoed that - making it clear that if he had to go then so did Lorne.

Not that Evan had anything against parties ... or the people at this specific party. A fair portion of them he'd known for four years, some even longer than that. Some were strangers though, and Evan felt no burning desire to change that status.

As he watched Lieutenant Laura Cadman, sitting at a nearby table flirting with one of those strangers – an unnamed suit Evan decided immediately he didn't like due to his shifty eyes and overly lascivious expression – Lorne realised that maybe he didn't know some people as well as he'd thought.

Cadman for example.

They'd been friends since that first mission when Laura had suffered the ill fortune of getting her consciousness transferred to share head space with Rodney McKay. Since that time, while she'd been stationed on the Daedalus and then later the Orion and he'd been 2IC to Sheppard on Atlantis, Evan and Laura had exchanged regular friendly emails. Usually Evan's were all about the latest close call or mission to rescue Team Sheppard. Laura's had been chattier, full of gossip about the people on the Daedalus or the latest male to grab her attention. When their work paths had crossed they'd done more of the same, only in person.

So of course Lorne knew Cadman wasn't opposed to a little male attention. He just hadn't expected her to be so open to attention of the suited, non military kind.

Evan wasn't stupid ... he knew Cadman drew attention wherever she went. Not that he'd ever admit it to her, but he had eyes and he'd used them to check out Laura's ... assets on more than one occasion. She was beautiful and most of that had nothing to do with her outward appearance, although that was certainly worth noting.

Like tonight for example. The classic black dress she was wearing showcased the luminous quality of her pale skin and made her auburn hair shimmer with hidden fire. He had no doubt it also brought out the green in her eyes although he was too far away to see it for himself. The dress also put her figure fully on display ... slender, delicate limbs bare of adornment ... cleavage hinted at but not revealed. Evan always had mixed feelings about social events because it forced him to see a side of people it was easy to miss when they were dressed in uniform. He'd always known Laura was attractive and wasn't fond of acknowledging that now, so did everyone else.

If he was feeling particularly given to clichés Lorne would describe Cadman as 'full of life' ... she glowed with the fire of wanting to experience everything she could. She was also forthright, enthusiastic and she never let anything stand in the way of getting what she wanted. All attractive traits in a woman in Evan's opinion – not that she'd ever asked for his opinion of course.

Frowning, Lorne contemplated the scene before him. Laura was smiling up at Suit Guy as she leaned towards him slightly. He was obviously telling her some kind of story, probably featuring himself in the prominent role, and Laura was listening with apparent eagerness, nodding at key points.

"She's a looker," the bartender commented, having noticed how captivated the man was.

"Always has been," Evan agreed simply.

"Can I get you another one?" the other man asked, nodding to Lorne's almost finished drink questioningly.

"I'm good," Lorne replied, his eyes still on Laura and her companion.

"She know you're in love with her?" the bartender asked. When Lorne shot him a frowning glance, the other man shrugged. "Hey – bartender. Nosiness is a hazard of the profession."

"I'm not in love with her," Lorne muttered.

"Ah – still in denial," the bartender nodded sagely.

"I'm not ...," Evan broke off. "Ah ... fuck it – doesn't matter either way," he motioned towards the table where Cadman was holding court. The scene told it's own story as far as his own chances with Laura went.

As Lorne watched, Laura laughed at something her companion said even as Suit Guy reached out and tapped her cheek gently. When she put a hand on the man's arm, to Lorne looking like she was inviting ... something, Evan decided he'd had enough of the party for one night.

Time to retreat ... to find something to occupy his mind so he didn't spend the rest of the night wondering why the sight of Laura with another man bothered him more than it really should have.

"_Not 'another' man_," Evan frowned, downing the last of his beer as he stood. "_You've got no claim to her and friendship doesn't give you the right to disapprove_," he reminded himself. Nodding to the bar tender, Lorne spared Cadman one final, unnoticed glance before silently leaving the party.

* * *

Laura Cadman was giving her current companion almost her full attention ... aside from the small part that instinctively kept track of one Major Evan Lorne.

Damn the man.

Laura had given up trying to convince herself it wasn't the case ... she _always_ knew when Evan was around. Worst than that, she couldn't help the little part of her that was too interested in detailing everything about him.

What he was doing.

Who he was doing it with.

Tonight, how he looked was also pretty high up on her Lorne radar. He'd forgone military dress for a dark blue suit over a white shirt and was even wearing a tie. Laura felt completely unbiased in deciding that he was seriously hot ... dismally aware that it was only a matter of time before some other woman strolled by and claimed him.

"_Not 'other' woman_," she reminded herself. "_Friendship doesn't give you an all access pass – mores the pity._"

Of course she noticed immediately when Evan gave up on the party with barely a glance to anyone. Her eyes followed his progress from the bar all the way over to the doors. He didn't stop to talk to anyone. Cadman's eyes narrowed ... she couldn't see his expression but the set of his shoulders suggested he was annoyed about something. What, she could only guess at.

"Laura?" her companion – Doctor Brian Charlton, diplomat and British adjunct to the IOA – drew her attention abruptly back to where she was supposed to be.

"Sorry," Laura said apologetically, feeling her face flush slightly and cursing for the millionth time her red hair and fair complexion. "What were you saying?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" Brian ignored the question, motioning to Lorne's back just disappearing out the door.

"No ... yes ... ah, in a way," Laura replied. Shaking her head at her own indecisiveness, she backtracked. "I'd like to think so but with the military it's complicated sometimes. Even outside the direct chain of command there are still ... expectations I guess you'd call them between subordinate and superior officers, whether they're in the same branch of the military or not."

"So he outranks you?" Brian asked, genuinely interested even though it was pretty clear his plans to win the ongoing attention of Laura Cadman were doomed to failure before he'd set foot on the playing field.

"He's an air force Major - second in command of the Atlantis base actually," Laura admitted. "I'm just a Marine Lieutenant."

"I'm sure you're not 'just' anything Laura," Brian replied.

He knew who Laura was talking about now and couldn't fault her on her choice even though it meant he was out of luck. Major Lorne had an excellent reputation – Brian had heard good things both in reports from the expedition and in discussions about the eventual fate of the city. The diplomat wasn't usually so familiar with someone he'd only just met but Laura made it very easy to feel as though they'd been friends for a while. Her open manner and genuine interest in everything around her was very endearing and encouraged a level of caring beyond their relatively short acquaintance.

"Does Major Lorne know you're in love with him?" he asked gently.

"I'm not -," Laura broke off with a weary sigh. "No," she admitted. "And if you knew me a little better you'd realise how out of character that is. I've asked guys out ... and I'm not shy about going after what I want, but somehow with Evan that all goes out the window. I kick myself every time I let an opportunity go by ... even though I know I'll do exactly the same thing the next time."

"It's not so easy to be casual with something that's important," Brian said lightly. "I can understand how circumstances would have made it seem too hard. Now though, with Atlantis here on Earth for the foreseeable future, maybe it's time to take a risk."

"You know, as a pick up technique this is a little surprising," Laura teased, her eyes sparkling with humour.

"I make it a practice never to pick up women who already belong to another," Brian returned loftily.

"I _wish_," Laura sighed, glanced at the door and then back to Brian indecisively. "Maybe I should ...," she trailed off uncertainly.

"Maybe you should," Brian agreed simply. Putting a hand to her shoulder supportively, he smiled. "I'm perfectly happy to keep you company for the rest of the evening Laura but we both know this isn't where you really want to be. Go and talk to him ... what have you got to lose?"

"My pride," Laura muttered. "His friendship. His respect. You know, the important stuff."

"If the Major's reputation is as well earned as I've heard I think you're safe on both those counts," Brian pointed out. "As avoidance tactics they work pretty well though."

"You don't pull your punches do you?" Laura complained. Smiling ruefully, she nodded. He was right. "Has anyone ever told you you're very insightful ... for a man?"

"On occasion," Brian replied with an amused chuckle. "Goes with the job."

"Well in this case I thank you," Laura smiled. Leaning over, she pressed a small kiss to his cheek before standing up. "It was lovely to meet you Brian – I hope we can talk again before you go back to London."

"I'd like that," Brian agreed simply.

Laura nodded. She turned to leave, stopping when the diplomat spoke again.

"Good luck Lieutenant," Brian said in a low tone.

"Let's hope I don't need it," Laura muttered, smiling weakly before turning and heading for the door.

* * *

Lorne went straight to his room from the party, closing the door firmly behind him as if that would shut off his thoughts.

Not the case.

He was annoyed. With Cadman for making him notice things he had no business noticing. With himself for exactly the same thing.

Throwing off his suit jacket, he loosened his tie, balled it up and threw it into the corner. Pulling his shirt tails out and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons had him feeling physically more like himself but did nothing for his mental state.

If he were honest, this was hardly the first time he'd been conflicted over Laura. He'd achieve a nice even perspective about their friendship during the long periods when emails were their only means of communication ... a perspective that went out the door the instant he saw her again. They'd catch up, talk about anything and everything and then she'd breeze back to her ship leaving Evan feeling confused again. He'd always quickly bury the possible reasons for that behind the friendship – even though he always missed her a hell of a lot more than his other 'friends', male and female alike.

Pacing around his room, Evan struggled to do the same this time – to bury his irritation, or more precisely the _reason_ for his irritation, behind that wall labelled 'friends only'.

For some reason, that night his usual approach just wasn't working. He was about ready to head out in search of something to take his frustrations out on ... the nearest punching bag sounding very attractive, when a knock sounded at his door.

"Laura!" Evan opened the door and stepped back in surprise. He could have asked her any number of questions – how she'd found out which room he was in, why she was knocking on his door - but instead the question that came out of his mouth had him cringing internally. "What happened to your date?"

"My date?" Laura started, surprised by the question. He'd long ago given her permission to drop the Sir or Major off duty and she was never more grateful for that than right then.

"The guy in the suit you were leaning all over," Evan persisted in putting his foot very firmly in his own mouth.

"He's down ...," Laura broke off when she realised what his asking meant. "Wait a minute – are you actually jealous?" That was a first as far as she knew - maybe coming up here hadn't been such a risk after all.

"Of course not," Lorne scoffed, turning away abruptly and leaving her standing in his doorway. "You're free to talk to whoever you want."

"You are!" Laura strode into the room, closing the door behind her. "You're jealous! You could have come over and said hello you know."

"And break up your little flirting session?" Evan returned sarcastically. "I don't think so. And for the record I _wasn't_ jealous."

"And I _wasn't_ flirting," Laura felt compelled to argue the point, irritated that she'd already lost control of the conversation.

"I think I know flirting when I see it Lieutenant," Lorne shot back, trying not to notice how green her eyes got when she was annoyed.

"Could have fooled me," Laura muttered under her breath, ignoring his attempt to create distance between them by using her rank.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Evan glared at her impatiently.

"You're smart, you work it out," Laura returned, annoyed and wondering why she'd bothered to follow him up there. It was a little hard to take that risk Brian had encouraged when the other person was being so _impossible_. Deciding she might as well cut her losses before she said something she'd really regret, Laura turned back towards the door.

She'd gotten as far as clasping the handle when Evan's hand landed firmly against the door by her head. Turning to face him Laura felt her heart rate ramp up when she realised how close he was.

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to flirt?" Evan leaned in even closer and Laura could feel his body heat, the warmth along with his proximity sending a host of dizzying emotions jumping around inside.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked breathlessly, pressing her back against the door in an effort to create space between them.

"You're smart, you work it out," Evan echoed back her own words in a teasing tone as he raised his other hand and smoothed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

Laura should have laughed it off, should have congratulated him on proving her wrong even though that hadn't been the meaning behind her statement. After four years of less than subtle flirting on her part she firmly believed Evan wouldn't recognise the practise when it was being directed at him unless it came with easy to read instructions detailing every step in minute detail. And a big hammer so he could hit himself over the head with it. In fact, Laura was convinced that if she looked up the word 'oblivious' in the dictionary it would have a picture of Evan Lorne beside it ... well, at least when it came to her.

Instead of laughing it off, Laura shivered at his touch, her eyes locked to his darkening with the desire for more, turning the situation from teasing to serious in a heartbeat.

"Laura," her name whispered from him, a question or a warning or something else not clear to her. She shifted closer, her body language an invitation for him to do something ... _anything_ to break the spell between them.

What he did next surprised her ... although it really shouldn't have.

Everything froze and then leaped inside as he kissed her intently, his body pressing hers against the door before she could draw a full breath. The handbag she'd been clutching since her arrival fell to the floor unnoticed by either of them, both focused on new sensations ... new connections.

Laura threw herself into the moment with single-minded purpose. Wrapping her arms around Evan's neck she urged him on. She felt crowded by him in a way that was exciting and unexpected ... desire driving her to keep things progressing for as long as possible.

For a time his kiss was enough – the way he silently commanded her to open herself to him, to give him everything she could deliver solely with a kiss was the fulfilment of every fantasy she'd ever had about kissing Evan Lorne.

She felt flushed, inside and out. And a little wild and out of control. If this was the only time she was going to kiss Evan then she'd make it one he'd never forget.

Kiss no longer enough to express everything she was feeling, Laura moved to insinuate her arms under his so she could get her hands under his shirt. His skin was smooth and hot and ... oh god, she _wanted_ ... everything.

* * *

Evan wasn't sure when the situation had gone south into the unexpected. Probably about the time that Laura's green eyes had glittered up at him with something intent and ... needy.

He'd had his mouth over hers and his body pressing hers into the door before he had time to think. And then he didn't want to think ... he wanted to _feel_. He'd contemplated kissing Laura Cadman more than once over the years and now that he had the chance to turn thought into experience he wasn't stopping until he'd made it something unforgettable.

She drew him in ... her response, her enthusiasm, the way she plastered herself against him.

He was wholly engaged in the act and it wasn't long before he realised something. Kissing wasn't going to be enough ... he wanted more ... _a whole lot more_. Wanting didn't translate into having and in this case Evan was pretty sure the having could only lead to disaster. He had to stop before he lost his mind ... and he would stop ... soon.

When Evan felt Laura's hands under his shirt it was a tossup as to which way he'd go but in the end sanity prevailed.

"Laura," he stepped back, grabbing her wrists and holding her still.

"Don't," Laura looked up at him, her eyes shooting sparks. "Don't you dare tell me this was a mistake!"

"And don't tell me you think it could be anything else," Evan shot back, dropping her wrists and backing away. "Flirting is one thing but this is entirely different ...," he trailed off, running hands through his hair in frustration. How to get his point across and not make it sound like a comment on her character?

"And how do you know I don't want it to be different?" Laura asked, her expression guarded in an un-Laura like manner.

"Four years of friendship," Evan replied. "I know you Laura ... you're not opposed to a little light hearted ... interaction ... there's nothing wrong with that but ... it's not me."

"For someone so smart you can be amazingly dense sometimes," Laura glared at him and Evan wasn't sure he wasn't about to get slammed by one angry Marine.

"Explain it to me then," he said – holding up a hand when she made to close the gap between them. "From over there – I know your temper too."

"I'm not going to hit you," Laura retorted exasperated. Ignoring his command to stay where she was, Laura closed the distance between them, taking his hand and urging him to go with her.

His hotel room was small, with just the bed and a two seater couch beside the window. He did have a balcony though and it was there Laura led them, letting go of his hand as soon as they were out there. She stood at the railing, taking in the scene – San Francisco Bay stretched out in the distance. Somewhere out there the city of Atlantis floated, invisible and out of place in a world with no understanding of what they'd faced in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Evan watched her silently, taking everything in ... the way the wind ruffled her hair, how she closed her eyes and shifted her head as though absorbing everything into herself. She was beautiful and elusive and Evan almost wished he were a different kind of man so he could be inside immersing himself in everything that attracted him to her instead of on the balcony removed and feeling he'd missed something he might never get another chance at.

Finally Laura turned away from the view and looked at him, her expression unreadable. Evan was at the point of squirming uncomfortably, wondering what the hell she was thinking before she finally spoke.

"Why aren't you married Evan?" Laura asked in a serious tone that had him frowning at the way the conversation had turned.

"Never met the right woman," Evan gave the standard reply even though deep down he knew that wasn't strictly true.

"The _real_ reason," Laura persisted, her expression pleading with him to give her something.

"I have no desire to leave someone broken hearted if I get killed in the line of duty," Evan said simply, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the railing with his back to the view. "Plus, you know, there's the whole 'other galaxy' thing. Long distance is a bitch in reality – heart break of a different kind. I won't do that to anyone."

"You don't want someone to mourn you," Laura looked away, her voice so low Evan only just heard her.

"I guess," he shrugged. "Why is that a bad thing? You and I both know the odds ... Pegasus is a dangerous place and this galaxy isn't much better."

"I guess not," Laura looked up again, her eyes meeting his. Evan frowned, seeing clearly the sheen of tears glistening. "It's not a bad thing except ...," she took a deep breath before moving closer, putting a hand on his arm. "I would grieve for you Evan Lorne."

"I never really thought about it but ... well, it's only natural," Evan replied with a frown. "We're friends and that's what friends do. I'd grieve for you too." He didn't like thinking about a world without Laura Cadman in it and quickly moved to change the subject. "Are we -,"

"You have to be possibly the most oblivious man on the entire planet!" Laura interrupted, her tone impatient and irritable. She took the final step that brought her inside his personal space and reached up with both hands, pulling his head down to her level and looking him in the eye. "I would grieve for you as a woman grieves for a man," she said, her words a declaration and a promise.

And then she kissed him, passionately and purposefully.

That's when he finally got it ... Laura Cadman _liked_ him. As in 'racing heart, wanting to jump him' liked him. How had he missed that?!

The smile started somewhere close to his heart and spread over his face quickly, making the jump to Laura until their kiss became a meeting of happy grins.

"Finally!" Laura pulled back, smiling up at him.

"I get it," Evan shifted to bring her body in close to his as he looked down at her. "I just don't _get it_ ... you're not exactly the shy and retiring type Laura. Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"Why didn't you?" she shot back.

"Because I didn't think you were interested!" Evan said in exasperation. "Something about four years of watching you make an art out of flirting with everyone else will do that ... why would I think any differently?"

"Oh I don't know – four years of flirting with _you_ should have given you a clue," Laura retorted.

"You don't flirt with me," Evan insisted. "I've watched you," he broke off when he realised how that sounded. "Well, you know – not _watched_ watched you – but I've witnessed more than one performance of 'Laura Cadman, man magnet'. You've never directed any of that at me."

"I haven't?" Laura looked up at him, her expression strangely familiar even as it challenged him. "Are you sure about that?"

He felt her look all the way down to his toes, setting off a host of sensation in all the right places. Glances, touches, times when she'd looked at him like that in the past came back to him with sudden clarity.

"In the past I would have said yes to that_,_ but now?" Evan aligned them purposefully, watching her eyes glaze over with what he could only label as lust when she realised just how far his reaction to her words had gone. She edged upwards, wanting the next kiss as much as he did but he held off. "Laura," his tone was serious and intent.

"What?" she looked up at him and almost groaned when she realised she wouldn't be getting what she wanted just yet. "Do you always talk this much? If so I'm amazed you ever get laid!"

"See – there's the problem right there," Evan glared at her before abruptly breaking away. He walked back inside without a word, leaving her frowning in confusion after him.

* * *

Laura watched Evan's retreating back, her mind awhirl with thoughts. What had just happened? She's all but offered herself up on a silver platter and he'd rejected her! Hadn't he? She frowned, replaying her words and not liking how they sounded. Following him inside Laura realised that maybe she'd underestimated Evan ... despite knowing how honourably he led the rest of his life she'd always thought when it came to sex he'd be just like every other man. Taking up the offer without regard for the consequences beyond the obvious.

He'd thrown himself down on the bed, stretched out on his back with an arm resting over his eyes. He must have known she was there but he said nothing. Laura wasn't sure what to do next - just that she had to get his attention somehow.

"I would have declared my undying devotion to you," Laura offered as she moved closer, "if I'd thought that's what you wanted to hear."

"I want to hear the truth Laura," Evan said sadly without altering his posture. He sounded disappointed ... in her ... and Laura found herself struggling to hold back tears.

"I've never lied to you," she got out, her voice a little hoarse.

"Why now?" Evan asked, moving to sit up on the bed. "You could have wacked me over the head with this long before now. Why tonight?"

"I don't know," Laura replied earnestly. "It just seemed like tonight the opportunity was there ... and for the first time in ages I felt like I could act on that so I ...," she trailed off weakly, her eyes pleading with him to see inside to the heart of her.

"I'm not interested in a one night stand or some kind of cheap fling with you," Evan replied. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I never suggested you would be," Laura shot back, a solitary tear tracking down each cheek.

This wasn't going to work.

Swiping at her face impatiently, she looked around for her bag, intent on getting out of there before she lost it completely.

"Then what _are_ you suggesting?" Suddenly he was in front of her, his expression almost gentle as he took her shoulders into his hands.

"Why can't you be like every other guy?" Laura pushed impatiently at his chest before giving in and dropping her head down to rest against him.

"Would you want me if I was?" Evan asked lightly, stroking a hand through her hair.

"I want you any way I can get you," Laura was abruptly done with the game, with trying to protect herself or second guess his motives. Looking up at him her eyes blazed with truth and purpose. "I am seriously in love with you Evan Lorne ... have been since that first mission. If I can't have everything then I'll take one night or a cheap fling or anything else you feel inclined to give me."

Evan looked at her wordlessly, his expression unreadable. Laura laughed bitterly, sure she'd just put the final nail in the coffin of their friendship. "I guess that's a little more truth than you were expecting," she said self mockingly, trying to pull away.

Instead of pulling her back he went with her, their forward momentum spinning them until her knees hit the bed and she found herself falling backwards.

Evan followed her down, careful not to crush her as they both hit the bed and bounced lightly. He loomed over Laura, eyes intensely blue.

And then he was kissing her and it was like the first time only harder ... hotter ... and a hell of a lot more purposeful. Laura let him take her over ... knowing they were heading for that 'everything' she'd said she wanted and wholeheartedly supporting their destination. At the back of her mind she was aware that he hadn't actually said anything in return but the rational part of her was yelling for her to shut the hell up and enjoy the ride.

She listened ... couldn't do anything else in the face of this new Evan Lorne ... the one who knew what he wanted and went about getting it with single minded focus.

Being the object of that focus was a heady experience ... Laura so caught up in him that it was only moments here and there that really registered.

The first instance when his hands touched her skin.

His lips trailing that first line of fire down her body.

Skin meeting skin with nothing between them.

Him a part of her in every way possible.

* * *

Evan felt something relax inside at Laura's words ... she _loved_ him. He wasn't sure how that was possible or what he'd done to get them to this point but he wasn't stupid enough to hestitate any longer. He let everything he felt for her emerge in his actions ... kisses, touches, the whispered sounds of two people engaged in the most intimate of acts ... the unique and special journey towards making them one.

That moment was a revelation ... he'd never felt as connected to anyone on so many levels as he did with Laura.

"Oh God ... Evan," she whispered when he stopped, raising himself up to look at her.

The moment was upon him and suddenly everything was crystal clear. There was only one thing Evan could say.

"I am seriously in love with you Laura Cadman," he declared with conviction. "Have been since that first mission. I feel inclined to give you everything ... as long as you're willing to give me the same in return."

"Deal," Laura returned, a radiant smile sweeping over her face. "Now, how about you show me what I'm letting myself in for?" she shifted upwards instinctively, both of them groaning at the resulting sensation.

"Yes Ma'am," Evan smiled before devoting him to the task.

**The End!**


End file.
